wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mardum, the Shattered Abyss
/Rare mobs}} Night elf Blood elf |level=98 - 100 |loc=Twisting Nether |ruler= |government= |capital=The Fel Hammer |major= |affiliation=Burning Legion (formerly) Illidari (currently) |rulers = Brood Queen Tyranna (formerly) Illidan Stormrage (current)}} Mardum (also called "Mardum, the Shattered Abyss") was one of the major worlds inhabited by the Burning Legion. Illidan Stormrage sent his Illidari here just prior to his defeat in the Black Temple in a bid to strike at the Legion. This world fragment is the starting zone and comprises the bulk of the beginning demon hunter starting experience in World of Warcraft: Legion. The focus of the demon hunter mission is to wrest control of the Sargerite Keystone from Sargeras's most trusted demonic followers and oust erstwhile leader . Background According to Kayn Sunfury, prior to the fall of Sargeras, the titan used this world to imprison demons he found using the Sargerite Keystone. Once he turned to darkness, however, he set those demons free, allowing them to become the first of his Burning Legion. Sargeras also shattered Mardum, so only floating fragments remain scattered throughout the Twisting Nether. Even the largest chunks appear livable only to demons as the waters are thoroughly poisoned with fel magic; only the hardiest non-demonic creatures (great lizards and spiders) survive, and there are almost no plants. Travel Getting there Only starting demon hunters can get to Mardum via a portal opened by Illidan. They will return to establish an Order Hall for demon hunters here. Eventually, demon hunters are expected to return to Mardum to establish their Order Hall. Once established, there should be a portal from the newly moved Dalaran so they can return with convenience. Upon arriving within Mardum, Illidan says the following: : Adjacent regions None known. Areas of interest Map Mardum is the first of two starting zones for the Demon Hunters (the other being the Vault of the Wardens). Players start to the west of Despair Ridge and continue southwest towards the Molten Shore. They then cross a bridge towards the Seat of Command then to Inferno Peak. From there, the players opens up to see a large hole in the ground with a structure in the middle known as the Fel Hammer, with the Soul Engine to the north, the Doom Fortress to the south and the Forge of Corruption behind. Players will make their way to each of these points before finally riding into the Fel Hammer to obtain the Sargerite Keystone. Subzones Inhabitants Resources * Empowered Fel Crystals * Small Treasure Chest Images MardumShot.jpg MardumShot1.jpg MardumSkyline.jpg MardumGeneral.jpg MardumShip.jpg MardumCinematicBoard.jpg|Opening cinematic board Notes *Though demon hunters could once still reach Mardum by flying off the Fel Hammer after their order hall is established, the entirety of the zone was completely empty. Even this is no longer possible: Flying or jumping off simply returns the character to the order hall now. Patch changes * References See also * Illidan Stormrage * Illidari * Sargeras External links Category:Mardum Category:Starting areas Category:Worlds Category:Zones